


The One Where Oikawa Screws Up

by DearestAstronaut (Destiel1994)



Series: Haikyuu!! FMLs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fmls, Humor, M/M, Text Messages, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa mess the eff up, this is actually kind of dumb lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel1994/pseuds/DearestAstronaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa should really proofread his messages before he sends them to people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Oikawa Screws Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is the first fic in a new collection I'm planning on starting! What pretty much happened was I was scrolling through fmylife.com (best website ever btw) and was laughing my ass off over a lot of them and all of a sudden, my little brain was like "Hey! You should use these as prompts! That would be funny as shit!" And that's how we ended up here!
> 
> Thank you Kayton (http://kma18.tumblr.com/) for being the best beta ever and reading things that you have absolutely no knowledge of!

It all started after he had sent Hanamaki a screenshot that he had stolen from Tobio-chan’s facebook page, just a simple picture of the younger boy’s team that he thought they could use to pinpoint their opponents’ weaknesses. He didn’t find it weird when he didn’t get a reply mostly due to the fact that Hanamaki barely ever replies to anyone, Matsukawa excluded. What Oikawa did find strange, however, was Hanamaki’s behavior at practice the day after he had sent the picture. The other boy refused to speak to the captain and would snicker every time he so much as glanced in the other’s direction, turning around and whispering something into the ear of whatever teammate was standing beside him. The more Hanamaki whispered to those around him, the more weird looks and poorly concealed fits of laughter Oikawa received. 

Getting fed up with his team’s childish behavior, Oikawa approached Iwaizumi. He quickly wrapped his hands around the other boy’s arm and pulled his best friend turned secret lover over to the side of the court, mumbling about stupid Hanamaki as he went.

“Hey! Shittykawa! What are you doing? We’re in the middle of practice!” Iwaizumi protested.

“I need to talk to you, Iwa-chan! It’s super important and all about that idiot Hanamaki!”

“This couldn’t have waited until after practice?”

“No!! I need to know what’s going on, like, right now!”

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a puzzled look.

“What are you talking about? What’s Hanamaki doing?”

“You haven’t noticed?! He keeps giving me these stupid, weird looks! And then he whispers something to other people and they join in with him! It’s really starting to piss me off, Iwa-chan!” 

“If it’s bugging you that much, then just ask him about it. It’s not really that hard, Trashkawa. Get to it, so we can get back to practice.” He quickly turned his back to Oikawa and cupped his hand around his mouth. 

"Hey, Hanamaki!”

Hanamaki looked up from his conversation with Matsukawa and glanced towards Iwaizumi.

“Yeah, Iwaizumi?” He shouted back. Noticing his captain was standing next to the other boy, Hanamaki let out a snicker and elbowed Matsukawa, who quickly joined in on the laughing.

“See, Iwa-chan! That’s what I’m talking about!”

“Shut up, Shittykawa! Hanamaki! Oikawa needs to talk to you!” With a sigh, Iwaizumi pulled his arm out of Oikawa’s grasp and made his way back onto the court as Hanamaki walked over to the captain.

“What’s wrong, Oikawa?” The shorter boy asked in between small snorts of laughter, refusing to make eye contact with the other boy.

“That!” Oikawa shouted as he jabbed a finger at Hanamaki’s face. “What is all that about? You won’t look me in the eye and you keep laughing at me! Plus you’ve got others making fun of me too! What’s going on?” Oikawa’s outburst only encouraged Hanamaki’s amusement, making the other boy’s laughter become louder and more noticeable.

“You don’t know?” He managed to wheeze out between snorts. Oikawa just shook his head, a look of puzzled disbelief adorning his face. “Give me a second and I’ll show you.” After taking a few deep breaths and regaining his composure, Hanamaki untuck one side of his shirt from his shorts and pulled his cell phone from the waist band. Ignoring the disapproving look his captain was shooting him, he unlocked it and scrolled through his messages. “What exactly did you think you sent me a picture of, Oikawa?”

“A screenshot from Tobio-chan’s facebook!”

“Well, you didn’t.”

“Wait, what? What did I send then?”

“This shit.” Hanamaki turned the phone around and showed Oikawa the picture. There, on his teammate’s cell phone, was a picture of himself dressed only in a pale blue lingerie set and knee highs. He was sprawled out on the bed in a very suggestive picture, leaving little to the imagination what the purpose for such a picture was. Oikawa stared, feeling a sense of embarrassment and dread crawl up his spine. “Now I assumed that these were meant for Iwaizumi, however Matsu and I quite enjoyed laughing at them.”

“YOU SHOWED THAT TO OTHER PEOPLE!”

“Just Matsu.”

“Then why was everyone else laughing?”

“I mean, I told everyone about this, your sister was quite amused by the way, but only showed Matsu.”

“Hanamaki?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“I hate you so much right now.”

“Feeling’s mutual, Oikawa.”

**Author's Note:**

> FML Credit:  
> http://www.fmylife.com/intimacy/14534299 
> 
> Hope everyone likes this! And I hope that this collection goes the way I want it too lol.
> 
> If anyone has any FMLs they want to recommend or if you just wanna be friends (because I'm a loser lol)- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dearestastronaut


End file.
